


Familiar Feelings

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan_Billy drabble prompt: Deja Vu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Feelings

He knew that feeling--one of terror, one of fear of the unknown. Last time it was raptors, fearing the highly intelligent pack hunters, wondering if they were already watching them, hunting them, waiting to take down their human prey. It was the fear of tooth and talon tearing into vulnerable flesh. This time he was risking more than his life. As he leaned in and kissed Billy for the first time, he feared having his heart torn from his chest.

For a moment he thought his worst fear realized, and then Billy's lips softened...and Billy kissed him back.


End file.
